f1historyfandomcom-20200214-history
2000 Formula One season
|next = |Races = 17 |Drivers = 23 |Teams = 11 |Engine Suppliers = BMW, Cosworth, Ferrari, Fondmetal, Honda, Mercedes, Mugen-Honda, Petronas, Peugeot, Playlife, Supertec |Tyre Suppliers = |image = |caption = Michael Schumacher (Ferrari) - 108 points |image2 = |caption2 = Scuderia Ferrari Marlboro - 170 points }}The 2000 Formula One season was the 51st season of FIA Formula One motor racing. It featured the 2000 FIA Formula One World Championship which commenced on March 12, 2000, and ended on October 22 after seventeen races. Michael Schumacher became Ferrari's first World Drivers Champion for 21 years having clinched the drivers' title at the penultimate race of the season, the Japanese Grand Prix. Ferrari successfully defended their Constructors' title. Season preview 'Team changes' * After being bought by Ford, the Stewart team was renamed Jaguar Racing, with the team's engines rebadged as Cosworths. * Williams switched to BMW engines, replacing the Supertec units of the previous season. * Benetton's Supertec engines were rebadged as Playlife V10s for the 2000 season. * Following engine designer Brian Hart's departure from the team, Arrows used Supertec engines. * The Ford V10s used by Minardi were rebadged as Fondmetal engines, in deference to Gabriele Rumi's financial input to the team. * BAR signed a deal with Honda to use their engines for the 2000 season. Driver changes Changed teams * Jean Alesi moved from Sauber to Prost. * Rubens Barrichello left Stewart to sign for Ferrari, replacing Eddie Irvine. * 1999 runner-up Eddie Irvine left Ferrari for the newly-established Jaguar team. * Mika Salo signed for Sauber after short spells as an injury replacement for BAR and Ferrari in 1999. * Jarno Trulli moved from Prost to Jordan, following the retirement of Damon Hill. Entered Formula One * Jenson Button made his debut for Williams after beating the team's test driver Bruno Junqueira in a 'shoot-out' test. * 1999 International Formula 3000 champion Nick Heidfeld secured a drive with Prost, having previously been a test driver at McLaren. * Gastón Mazzacane was promoted to a Minardi race drive for 2000, after spending the previous season as their test driver. Exited Formula One * 1996 champion Damon Hill retired from Formula One at the end of the 1999 season after helping Jordan to third in the constructors' championship. * Olivier Panis left Prost to become the test driver for McLaren. * Stéphane Sarrazin, who had driven for Minardi at the 1999 Brazilian Grand Prix, became the test driver for Prost. * 1999 Arrows driver Toranosuke Takagi left Formula One to drive for Nakajima Racing in Formula Nippon, where he won the 2000 title. * Alex Zanardi was dropped by Williams for the 2000 season in favour of Jenson Button, later returning to the CART championship. Returned to Formula One * Jos Verstappen signed for Arrows in 2000 after a year out of Formula One. He had last driven for Stewart at the 1998 Japanese Grand Prix. Teams and Drivers The following teams and drivers competed in the 2000 FIA Formula One World Championship. † All engines were 3.0 litre, V10 configuration. Season calendar Report The final round of the season was in Malaysia. Michael Schumacher took pole again, ahead of Häkkinen. Schumacher had a poor start, and immediately both McLarens were ahead of him. However, it became clear that Häkkinen had jumped the start and he received a penalty. He let Coulthard through, and held up the Ferraris until he went in for the penalty. Coulthard had a good lead, but ran wide at Turn three. He pitted before Schumacher, and the time he lost by the mistake gave the lead to Schumacher. The two ran together for the rest of the race, with Barrichello unable to keep up. Michael Schumacher won again, ahead of Coulthard and Barrichello, and ensured the Constructors' Championship for Ferrari. Häkkinen charged back to finish fourth. At the end of the season, Michael Schumacher was champion with 108 points, Häkkinen was second with 89, Coulthard third with 73, Barrichello fourth with 62, Ralf Schumacher fifth with 24, and Fisichella sixth with 18. In the Constructors' Championship, Ferrari won with 170 points, McLaren was second with 152, and Williams was third with 36. Coulthard-celebrates-victory-at-the-F1-British-Grand-Prix-2000.jpg|Coulthard wins the British GP German 2000 Barrichello.jpg|Barrichello celebrates his first win at the German GP Mika Spa 2000.jpg|Häkkinen at the Belgian GP Results and standings Grands Prix Drivers Championship Championship points were awarded on a 10–6–4–3–2–1 basis to the first six finishers in each race. | Bold – Pole Italics – Fastest lap |} Drivers did not finish the Grand Prix, but were classified as they completed over 90% of the race distance. Constructors Championship Championship points were awarded on a 10–6–4–3–2–1 basis to the first six finishers in each race. * McLaren was not awarded the 10 points for Häkkinen's victory in the Austrian Grand Prix due to a technical irregularity with his car. References #https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/2000_Formula_One_season #http://www.statsf1.com/en/2000.aspx Category:Formula One Seasons Category:Seasons